Especial
by Saizouhhh
Summary: Tras reencontrarse Chikane y Himeko son merecidamente recompensadas por sus grandes esfuerzos y sacrificios con el regalo más bello... Pero esto es algo que deben mantener en el tiempo...
1. Cuatro Años Después

Nota: Este es otro fanfic que no es mío pero que lo subo a puesto que me parece una muy buena historia. A disfrutarla.

Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de esta obra le pertenecen a un autor desconocido y los personajes en el mismo mencionados le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños como al apodado Kaishaku.

 ** _Título: Especial_**

 **** **Cuatro Años Después…**

* Ojos azules zafiro, mirada profundamente penetrante, aquel aire de perfección y belleza extrema que desprendes hacen que todos y todas crean que no eres real, increíblemente eres impredecible y admirable en todo el sentido de la palabra, llevando en ti la clase, la educación, talento y sobre todo la imagen de un modelo ideal de "perfección".

Ojos que demuestran seriedad y frialdad, pero a la vez ternura y cariño incondicional, es aquel lado de tu ser lo que hace obsesionar. Cabello hermoso, largo y brillante; eres elegante y deslumbras todo a tu paso, siempre eres el centro de atención por tu brillo que tú misma te has ganado; tu actitud enganchadora hacen que las personas queden paralizadas frente a ti, tú que eres el reflejo de la luna misma, sencillamente no dejes de brillar jamás.*

CHIKANE:

_¿Eso es todo señorita Miya-sama?

_Si, cancela las citas del fin de semana Takada-san - le respondo mientras guardo unos papeles en mi porta folio.

_¿Qué les diré a los demás empresarios? - pregunta

_Que las citas se pospondrán para otros días - respondo - Takada-san confío en usted, este fin de semana no vendré a mi empresa, te encargo eso por favor - le sonrío.

_Está bien Miya-sama, con su permiso

_Adelante... - respondo, se retiró de mi oficina, me siento en mi silla y de reojo veo la foto de mis dos amadas, Himeko y mi niña...

"lo son todo para mi..." - pienso, luego sonrió; me levanté y tome mi porta folio, salí de mi oficina y con un gesto de amabilidad me despido de mis secretarias y mis empleados en general.

*Himemiya Chikane, una joven bella y elegante empresaria de la empresa HIMEMIYA´S COMPANY, con apenas 20 años de edad, era la empresaria más exitosa del año junto con su padre. Subió a su camioneta de último modelo, color negra de vidrios polarizados y arrancó en dirección a su mansión; la jornada de trabajo había acabado, puesto que salió un poco más temprano para llegar más pronto a casa*

(Sonido de la camioneta)

*Por fin llegó a la mansión, las rejas se abrieron y entró, estacionó la camioneta frente a las escaleras principales de la mansión.*

tarde asoleada, 5:30pm.

_Hola amorcito... - le dije a mi pequeña hija que estaba sentada recargándose en el árbol donde alguna vez trepé hasta lo alto, ella se llama Aiko Himemiya Kurusugawa

_¡ Mami! - corrió hacia a mi

_¿Qué haces ahí sentada amor? - le pregunto mientras la cargo entre mis brazos y le doy un beso en su mejilla

_Eemmm… Jugaba con Haru - apunta a su muñeca que estaba tirada en el césped, su rostro era sonriente como el de Himeko

_Ya veo, sigue jugando amor.. - le digo y la bajo al suelo - voy con tu madre - le dije, ella solo se fue corriendo de nuevo al árbol para continuar jugando con su muñeca, tan solo tenía 4 años mi hija.

 _NOTA: Aiko nombre femenino con significado [Ai= amor, Ko= niña / niña del amor]_

Subí los escalones y entre por fin, con la mirada buscaba a Himeko.

_Bienvenida Ojousama - me recibe Otoha-san

_Gracias Otoha-san, ¿dónde está Himeko? - le pregunto

_Se encuentra en la cocina

_Gracias - le sonrío, después de unos cuantos pasos entro a la cocina muy silenciosamente para que mi esposa no me oyera, dejé mi portafolios en la mesa con mucho cuidado y rodee su cintura por detrás apoyando mi barbilla en su hombro derecho.

_Hola princesa... - le susurro cerca del oído.

_Chikane-chan llegaste más temprano que de costumbre - se sorprende sin dejar de preparar lo que hacía.  
_Si, hice las cosas rápido en mi oficina para venir acá más pronto - le digo sin dejar de abrazarla - pospuse unas citas a unos empresarios, así que todo el fin de semana estaré con ustedes

_Que bien Chikane-chan - se alegra y se voltea para darme un beso - ¿Aiko-chan ya sabe que estás aquí? - me pregunta

_Si, estaba jugando afuera con su muñeca - sonreí - ¿Por cierto que haces?

_Un pastel de fresas, Aiko-chan me pidió que le hiciera uno - se ríe

_Ya veo...

_Pero ya terminé, solo lo pondré en el horno - me dice y en seguida lo mete al horno

_Bueno Himeko, me iré a la ducha

_Espera voy contigo - me toma del brazo sonriente

_Himeko... - me sonrojo - está bien... - sonrió, nos fuimos a nuestra recámara matrimonial y nos metimos a la ducha de ahí mismo.

HIMEKO:

_Chikane-chan en la noche tengo que ir a un lugar para tomar unas fotografías para una agencia, ¿Podrías acompañarme? - le pregunté

_Claro princesa - me dijo - ¿te quedas o que...? - me dijo sonriente, se estaba adelantando para meterse a la ducha

_Espérame... - le digo, voy tras de ella, nos metimos a la ducha, las gotas de agua recorrían nuestros cuerpos

_Himeko... - me abraza - ¿eres feliz conmigo?

_Chikane-chan... si, por supuesto que sí, te amo mi amor, ¿Pero por qué lo preguntas? - le digo abrazándola fuerte mientras las gotas frescas recorrían cada rincón de nuestros cuerpos unidos

_Porque yo si lo soy, Himeko gracias por todo - me besa tiernamente - te amo...

_Yo también, te amo Chikane-chan...- le digo - ¿te enjabono la espalda?

_Si - responde y se voltea, tomé la esponja enjabonada y comencé masajear su espalda tan linda y blanca como la nieve, ella solo se dejaba, me encantaba como era conmigo, tan dulce... nunca es así con nadie, me siento afortunada de ser yo quien vea ese lado tierno y de ser su esposa

_Ahora voy yo... - me enjabonó mi espalda, era la ducha más romántica que solo ella me ha dado, después de todo la ducha, salimos y nos pusimos la ropa.

Me puse una falda blanca de mezclilla, una blusa celeste y unos zapatos blancos de tacón, mi esposa Chikane-chan se había puesto unos jeans de mezclilla oscuros, unos zapatos cerrados de color negro y una blusa azul oscuro de manga larga y de botones, me gustaba como se veía, su ropa hacía resaltar su hermosa cabellera y sus ojos azules.

Después bajamos yo me fui a la cocina para sacar el pastel que de seguro ya estaba listo, Chikane-chan fue por nuestra hija a fuera.

CHIKANE:

_Aiko! - le hable a mi hija mientras me dirigía a ella - ya va a obscurecer, ven conmigo amorcito - la cargué entre mis brazos mientras ella sostenía su muñeca

_Mami te quiero mucho - me dice, me dio mucha ternura..

_Hay mi vida… yo también Aiko-chan, te quiero bebé.. - le dije de cariño y le di besitos en las mejillas - mamá te hizo un pastel de fresas... me contó que le pediste uno - me río

_Si, me gustan las fresas - sonríe inocentemente, se parecía mucho a Himeko

La llevé en mis brazos a la cocina y la senté en una de las sillas

_Aiko-chan te hice el postre que me pediste - le dice Himeko y después le da un beso en la mejilla - ¿te ayudo a partirlo? - le preguntó

_No, yo solita... - dice con mucha confianza

_Ahaha en eso si se parece mucho a ti Chikane-chan, la actitud de Aiko-chan es la misma que la tuya - se ríe

_Ahaha si, lleva la sangre Himemiya - digo entre risas - pero también se parece a ti Himeko, es tu reflejo, solo que con ojos azules

_Aiko-chan estás haciendo todo un desastre - dice Himeko al ver que Aiko está partiendo mal el postre - déjame te ayudo... - le quita el tenedor y lo empieza a partir Himeko

_Himeko mejor déjamelo a mí, tu prepara tus cosas para ir a la sesión de fotos de la agencia que dijiste que te acompañara

_Esta bien - se para y me da el tenedor para que le ayude a Aiko y se va a arreglar sus cosas

_Aiko-chan, déjame te ayudo.. - le empiezo a partir el postre en pequeños trozos para que se lo pudiera comer sin problema - ten Aiko... - le doy yo misma un trozo en la boca

_Esta rico - dice sonriente

Una vez que ya había acabado su postre subí a Aiko a la camioneta y yo esperaba a Himeko a que subiera, pero se estaba tardando, la camioneta la tenía encendida.

_¿Mami a dónde vamos? - me pregunta Aiko

_Vamos al trabajo de tu madre - le dije - siéntate Aiko-chan...

_Perdón por la tardanza, es que no encontraba un sobre - dice Himeko mientras se sube a la camioneta, Aiko estaba en la parte trasera - Chikane-chan ponle el cinturón a Aiko...

_Es cierto, espera... - me bajé de la camioneta y abrí la puerta de atrás donde estaba Aiko, le abroché el cinturón de seguridad y me volví a subir a la camioneta y arranqué, mientras manejaba rumbo a la dirección del lugar donde Himeko tomaría fotos.

Himeko y yo platicábamos mientras estaba conduciendo, Aiko solo estaba cantando una canción.

_Mañana es sábado, ¿A dónde quieres ir princesa?

_No lo sé Chikane-chan - dice pensativa - Ah ya se, que tal si vamos al Zoológico - dice Himeko emocionada

_A ver le preguntaré a Aiko.. - dije, Aiko estaba cantando una canción de un programa infantil, pero tuve que interrumpirla - Aiko-chan, mañana quieres ir a ver a los animales?

_Si mami ...- me dice muy tranquila, lo cual me causó gracia - hehe hay Aiko..

_¿Entonces Chikane-chan si vamos mañana?

_Si, mañana iremos! - afirmé

Después de unos minutos llegamos al lugar

_¿Himeko te vas a tardar? - pregunté

_No Chikane-chan, solo voy y vengo, ¿no entrarás?

_No, es que mejor me quedo aquí a cuidar a la niña, aquí te esperamos mejor

_Esta bien... - se retira y entra al lugar  
_A ver amorcito ven acá Aiko... - me voltee y le quité el cinturón

de seguridad y la senté en el lugar de Himeko, adelante.

_Mami quiero una mascota

_¿Una mascota?

_A un perrito...¿Si?

_Mmm no lo sé Aiko, eres muy chiquita para tener una mascota

_Que mala... - pone una cara de tristeza, me recordaba a Himeko cuando nos conocimos y la vi triste por primera vez - ¿Ándale si?

_No Aiko-chan...

Pasaron 20 minutos y Himeko llego al auto, tenía a Aiko entre mis brazos porque se había quedado dormida

_Se quedó dormida..

_Sí, creo que no aguantó más - le dije

_ Dámela - se la di y la recostó en sus brazos

_¿Cómo te fue Himeko?

_Bien Chikane-chan, solo que tenía pendiente unas tomas, pero ya quedaron...

_Perfecto... - encendí el auto, después de unos minutos llegamos a la mansión y nos bajamos, Himeko tenía entre brazos a Aiko, ya era algo tarde, incluso Otoha-san y las demás ya estaban dormidas.

_Chikane-chan iré a acostar a Aiko-chan en su recámara - me dice

_Esta bien - me acerco y le doy un beso en la mejilla mientras estaba dormida

Himeko se fue a dejarla en su recámara, yo me fui a nuestra recámara matrimonial y me puse algo cómodo para dormir

HIMEKO:

_Mi niña hermosa... - susurré, no podía hacer ruido, tomé la pijama y se la puse con cuidado y la acosté en su cama arropándola bien, apagué la luz y me fui a mi recámara con Chikane-chan, tenía ganas de estar con ella, últimamente no hemos estado como antes por las responsabilidades. Entré a la recámara y Chikane estaba en el baño lavándose los dientes, me quité la ropa y me quedé solo en bragas y sostén. Chikane-chan salió del baño.

_Himeko... - se sonroja al verme así...

_Sigo de lavarme los dientes - dije, entré al baño y me los lave, cuando salí Chikane esta acostada de lado, de manera que me daba la espalda, me acerqué y me acosté a su lado - ¿Chikane-chan estás dormida?

_Si - me respondió y luego se rió

_Hay que chistosita - le digo irónica, después se volteo hacia mi

_Que pasa princesa... - me dijo, me encantaba que me dijera así, me volvía loca... era tan dulce y atenta conmigo, soy una suertuda.

_Te amo

_Yo también Himeko... - me dice, aún estaba en bragas y sostén, quería proponerle que lo hiciéramos, ya tenía ganas, hace mucho que no lo hacíamos.

_Chikane-chan... - le acaricio el rostro, esos ojos azules aun en la media oscuridad se veían hermosos - hazme tuya esta noche amor... - le digo

_Himeko... - se acercó hacia mí y me abrazó - también quiero que me hagas tuya princesa... - después se puso encima mío y me besó en los labios, rápidamente rodee su espalda con mis brazos mientras ella me besaba apasionadamente - soy feliz a tu lado - me susurra, te amo.. - continuó besándome

_Chikane-chan... mmhh - gemí, en seguida con mi manos comencé a quitarle la blusa blanca de tirantes que llevaba puesta y el sostén, quedando solo en shorts cortos, ella hizo lo mismo, pero solo con mi sostén, quedé solo en bragas.

_Himeko... - susurró - acariciaba mis pechos mientras me besaba el cuello, me recordó cuando lo hicimos por primera vez, solo éramos unas adolescentes de 16 años

_Aah Chikane-chan...- gemí otra vez, lo estaba disfrutando, después le quite el shorts y ambas nos quitamos las bragas, quedamos completamente desnudas, cambiamos los papeles y yo era quien la hacía gemir..

_Himeko... ah.. - gimió - mmmh... - puse mi pierna entre las suyas, pegué mi vientre al suyo, besaba sus labios con pasión

Después de un rato paramos de hacerlo, estábamos cansadas y satisfechas, Chikane-chan me abrazaba recostando su cabeza en mi pecho mientras yo también posaba mis brazos en ella.

_Hace mucho que no estábamos así Himeko... - me dice aun abrazándome

_Lo sé, las responsabilidades de ahora ya no nos dejan estar como antes Chikane-chan...

_Es verdad, pero a veces se disfruta más cuando llevas tiempo de no hacerlo - bromea

_Chikane-chan... - me río - pues es verdad...

_Si, hoy lo comprobé - dice entre risas ligeras - ¿y tú princesa?

_También, necesitaba estar así contigo - le digo - por las nuevas responsabilidades nos limitan - dije en un tono triste

_Pero Himeko siempre habrá un momento para nosotras, así como antes, siempre lo habrá, pero tenemos que ser pacientes - me dice y me da un beso en los labios - descansa mi hermosa princesa - me susurra

_Descansa Chikane-chan - le digo, aun abrazadas nos empezamos a quedar dormidas poco a poco, ambas con una sonrisa de felicidad en nuestros rostros.


	2. Bajo las Estrellas

Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de esta obra le pertenecen a un autor desconocido y los personajes en el mismo mencionados le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños como al apodado Kaishaku.

 ** _Título: Especial_**

 ** _Bajo las Estrellas_**

HIMEKO:

Han pasado 4 años, Chikane-chan y yo estamos casadas, tenemos una hija de cuatro años, Ame no Murakumo nos concedió el deseo más bello.

2:40 am.

TOC TOC TOC... (La puerta)

_Himeko... -logré escuchar una voz cerca de mi oído, lentamente abrí mis ojos  
_Que sucede Chikane-chan... - le dije aun tratando de despertar por completo, pero veo la alarma y veo que es aun de madrugada.

_Creo que tocan la puerta - me dice, estaba acostada a mi lado abrazándome cálidamente

TOC TOC TOC... (La puerta)

_Mami... - se escuchó una vocecita

_Es Aiko-chan - me levanté de la cama y abrí la puerta, estaba ella con su pijama y un oso de peluche - ¿Aiko-chan que sucede? - la cargué entre mis brazos

_Tengo miedo - me dice con una carita tierna, sus lindos ojos azules tan parecidos a los de mi amada Chikane-chan

_Tráetela Himeko, que se duerma con nosotras - me dice Chikane-chan, cerré la puerta y la llevé a la cama - Ven Aiko... - le dice con cariño y la abraza, acostándola en medio de las dos.

_Aiko-chan ¿por qué tenías miedo? - le pregunté

_Soñé monstruos... - me dice

CHIKANE:

_Bueno Aiko ya no temas, aquí estamos - le digo, mientras le acaricio su pequeña carita

_Duérmete, te amo - le da un beso Himeko en la frente - descansa bebe - le dice de cariño

Aiko al parecer tenía miedo, solo es una niña de cuatro años, mi hija.  
Días después...

HIMEKO:

_Rápido Aiko-chan - la tomé de la mano, Chikane-chan nos estaba esperando en el auto, habíamos programado un picnic en un lugar verde y lejos de la aldea Mahoroba.

_¿Por qué tardaron tanto Himeko? - me decía un poco desesperada

_Aiko-chan tenía que ir al baño - le digo

_Suban de una vez - lo digo secamente, subí a Aiko-chan en el asiento trasero, poniéndole su cinturón de seguridad, después yo en el asiento de copiloto, íbamos en la camioneta negra.

Íbamos por la carretera, ella manejaba sin decir ninguna palabra, Chikane-chan cuando se molesta es seria y orgullosa, lo cual me parece lindo de ella.

_Chikane-chan...

_Qué... - dice seria

_No te enojes, perdón si tardamos tanto...

_No estoy enojada – secamente

_Si claro - dije irónica - de aquí a mil metros se te nota tu cara de enojada, como si no te conociera...

_Que no estoy enojada - aun seria

_Que no estoy enojada - la arremedé imitando su voz

_¿Me estás arremedando?

_¿Me estás arremedando? - la volví a imitar

_Ahaha Himeko... - por fin sonríe - pareces una niña

_Tu, que te enojas por cualquier cosa - le digo retándola

_Aiko dile a mami que no estoy enojada con ella - le dice mirándola por el espejó

_Mami no está enojada contigo - me dice sonriente

_Hay Aiko-chan, hermosa - le hago un cariñito

_Bueno si estaba un poco molesta, pero ya no Himeko, tu y Aiko alegran mis días - me dice con un tono de ternura, amo eso de ella, no es muy predecible

_Bueno, vez que te cuesta admitir que estabas molesta - le digo - pero bueno, te amo - le digo acercándome un poco y me da un beso, después vuelve a poner la mirada en el camino para continuar conduciendo

_Himeko yo también te amo - me dice.

Llegamos al lugar, un área verde, lleno de árboles y pinos, nos metimos más a fondo y había pasto corto, un área despejada, estábamos solas en ese lugar.

_Chikane-chaaaaaaaaann, Aiko-chaaaaaaaaaan ! vengaaan - les grito, había puesto el mantel en el pasto, la comida estaba acomodada

_¿Que pasa Himeko? - llega Chikane-chan con Aiko en sus brazos, al parecer estaban jugando por ahí

_Vamos a comer - les sonrió

Nos sentamos, comíamos, reíamos, jugueteabamos con Aiko-chan, después de eso cuando menos nos dimos cuenta la noche llegó, no podíamos regresar, ir en carretera a tales horas de la noche era muy peligroso, por lo tanto le insistí a Chikane-chan que volviéramos mañana, aunque sea dormir en la camioneta, es más seguro.

CHIKANE:

_Aiko-chan se quedó dormida Himeko - le digo, la tenía en brazos

_Acuéstala adentro en la camioneta Chikane-chan - me dice, la llevé y la acosté en el asiento trasero, le puse una manta para cubrirla por si tenía algo de frío

Regresé con Himeko quien estaba sentada en el pasto viendo el cielo lleno de estrellas

_Listo Himeko, Aiko está dormida adentro en la camioneta - le digo mientras me siento detrás de ella abrazándola por la espalda rodeando su perfecta cintura, estábamos unos 7 metros de la camioneta.

_Chikane-chan te amo demasiado - me dice, me sorprendió tanta ternura repentina, noté a Himeko diferente

_Yo también Himeko, te amo - le susurré en su oído, la abracé más fuerte, giró un poco su cabeza y me dio un lindo y tierno beso, amaba a Himeko por su manera de ser, ella es la mujer que amo y amaré por toda mi vida hasta el final.

_Mirame a los ojos Chikane-chan... - se voltea y acerca su rostro al mío, puso sus manos en mi rostro - tus ojos... los amo, son tan lindos, aun así en la obscuridad tus ojos son brillantes y hermosos, la luna reflejada en tu mirada...

_Himeko...

_Chikane-chan... - me vuelve a dar un beso

_Himeko tus ojos son más lindos que los míos, tus ojos son tiernos y puros al igual que tu cálido corazón - le dije - estoy enamorada de ti de igual manera o quizás más desde aquel momento en que te vi por primera vez - le dije tocando su bello rostro

_Chikane-chan... - me abraza fuertemente

_Te quiero Himeko... - ambas nos quedamos viendo a los ojos por varios segundos, era inevitable amarnos, es ese nuestro destino - ¿Puedo? - pregunté tocando su espalda por debajo de su blusa

_No tienes que pedir permiso amor - me dijo tiernamente, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas

_Himeko... - susurré, la recosté en el pasto verde y suave, le quité su blusa, falda y rompa interior dejándola completamente desnuda, mi corazón se agitaba con solo ver su lindo cuerpo, mis mejillas se sonrojaban al ver sus hermosos y perfectos pechos; los toqué, sintiendo su suavidad, me coloqué arriba de ella y comencé a besar sus labios, mi cuerpo descansaba en el suyo, sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello.

_Chikane-chan... - gimió, mi amada esposa no tardó mucho y me quitó mis ropas incluyendo ropa interior; ella tocaba mi espalda, con delicadeza, la masajeaba.

_Himeko, mi princesa... - besaba sus senos, jugaba con ellos, chupaba sus pesones suaves y rosados; mi boca recorría sus abdomen, besándolo, alabándolo.

_Aah Chikane-chan - volvió a gemir, bajé mi mano a su entre pierna, mientras mis labios seguían ocupados besando los suyos; acariciaba su parte más íntima, aquella que solo yo he tocado, su feminidad - te amo - susurró - hazlo... - me dijo, poco a poco introduje mis 2 dedos en su entrada, los metí y los saqué una y otra vez, sentía que mi hermosa princesa llegaba a la cima - Aaah ! - gimió de nuevo.

_Himeko... - la besaba con pasión, merecía más placer por ser una excelente esposa y dueña de mi corazón; de pronto la sentí venir, un líquido blanquecino mojó mis dedos que jugaban en su feminidad - Chikane-chaan – gimió

_Te amo Himeko - le recordé con ternura, ella me ahogo en sus pechos, nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas, subí a su rostro y besé sus labios de nuevo, yo era adicta a sus besos, junté mi feminidad con la suya, haciéndola una sola, con ligeros movimientos continuos - Himeko... – gemí

_Chikane-chan... - gimió, sus gemidos hacían eco con los míos, nuestros alientos se fusionaban, aun con ligeros movimientos nuestras feminidades se hacían una sola, entre más lo hacia el placer aumentaba, así por más segundos, Himeko y yo sentíamos que llegábamos a la cima, íbamos a estallar de placer

_Aaaah ! - gemimos las dos al mismo tiempo, lo cual indicaba que llegamos al punto máximo, a la cima; de nuevo un líquido blanquecino liberamos las dos.

_Chikane-chan... – susurró

_Himeko... ¿quieres que paremos ya? - le pregunté, ella al igual que yo estaba sonrojada.

_No - me dijo tiernamente, me tocaba el rostro, sus delicadas manos hacían que me estremeciera - sigue Chikane-chan... - susurró coquetamente.

_Himeko... - le sonreí, lo que sea que ella me pidiera yo se lo daré, yo obedezco sus órdenes, las ordenes de mi princesa - te amo Himeko - la empecé a besar el cuello, mi manos masajeaban sus hombros, ella puso su pierna en mi entrepierna, me abrazó fuertemente apretando mi cuerpo con el suyo, sus manos recorrieron mi cintura, espalda y pechos, lo hacía muy bien.

Lo hicimos hasta el cansancio, quedamos satisfechas, nos pusimos nuestras ropas y nos volvimos a acostar en el pasto, ella abrazada de mí, viendo las estrellas y la luna brillante, esperando a que el sol saliera, para que deslumbre con sus radiantes rayos de luz un nuevo día.

_Cómo te sientes... - le dije, acariciaba su cabello, ella me abrazaba fuerte  
_Bien - me dice, noté su sonrojo - Chikane-chan... - toma mi mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos

_Te voy a proteger siempre Himeko, al igual que Aiko - le digo - ustedes dos son todo lo que tengo, lo más importante

_Chikane-chan... me siento muy feliz de compartir una vida contigo - me dice - porque el sol es incapaz de brillar fuerte si no está la luna, por la luna el sol haría lo que sea con tal de brillar como ella, tan elegante e impresionante

_Himeko... me recuerdas esos tiempos cuando éramos sacerdotisas - le digo - fue duro para las dos, pero míranos ahora, Ame no Murakumo nos dio una recompensa y una bendición

_Aiko-chan...

_Si Himeko... - le digo - ahora nuestra misión más importante es cuidar a Aiko-chan y darle todo nuestro amor - abrazo más fuerte a mi esposa

_Si Chikane-chan... esto apenas comienza.


	3. Pasado Alterado

Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de esta obra le pertenecen a un autor desconocido y los personajes en el mismo mencionados le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños como al apodado Kaishaku.

 ** _Título: Especial_**

 ** _Pasado Alterado_**

CHIKANE:

8:15 pm.

Noche fresca, estrellas brillantes, los árboles se balancean al ritmo del viento agradable.

(La puerta)

_Señorita Himemiya, Ojou-samaa! - escuché, abrí mis ojos, desperté

_Que sucede Otoha-san - contesté, sin abrir la puerta

_La cena está lista, el señor Himemiya, su padre está aquí

_Ya veo, en seguida bajo - respondí, escuché los pasos de Otoha-san retirándose, de pronto me di cuenta que me encontraba en mi cama, me había quedado dormida, pero lo más raro era que llevaba mi uniforme puesto, el uniforme del instituto, aquel de color rojo.

"¿Que ha pasado?" - me pregunté a mi misma dentro de mis pensamientos, me levanté y fui al espejo, veía mi rostro de una chica adolescente, observé mis manos, me toque la cara y mi cabello

_Que sucedió... - dije sorprendida, de pronto se me vino a la mente la imagen de Himeko y Aiko-chan, mi hija - Himeko ! Aiko! - alcé la voz asustada, fui al closet y la ropa de Himeko no estaba, ni sus zapados, no había rastro de ella, mi amada Himeko...

Salí inmediatamente de mi habitación y me dirigí a la habitación de Aiko, abrí la puerta y para mi sorpresa la habitación estaba vacía, vacía de las cosas de mi hija Aiko, solo era como las demás habitaciones de huéspedes.

_Que rayos está pasando... - me dije a mi misma, me sentía muy asustada - donde están... - susurré

Salí de la habitación y bajé las escaleras, todo estaba normal, fui al comedor y mi padre ahí estaba cenando

_Hola papá - lo saludé - ¿Cuándo regresaste de tus negocios?

_Hija, bueno llegué hace 3 horas, pero estabas dormida, así que por eso no te avisé en cuanto llegué

_Ya veo...

_¿Hija te sucede algo?

_Papá ¿Dónde está Himeko y Aiko? - le pregunté muy angustiada

_¿Himeko y Aiko, quiénes son?

_¿Qué, en serio no sabes? - me sorprendí

_¿Son amigas tuyas? - me preguntó muy natural

_Papá, olvídalo... - me retiré y fui con Otoha-san - Otoha-san! ¿Dónde están Himeko y Aiko? - le pregunté casi desesperada

_¿Himeko y Aiko? Ojou-sama disculpe pero no conozco a quienes menciona - me respondió - ¿Son sus amigas del instituto?

_No puede ser... - susurré - ¿Cuántos años tengo? _Ojou-sama... - me mencionó algo preocupada - usted tiene 16 años - escuché, no lo podía creer.

Me retiré del lugar con un paso rápido, salí de la mansión y llegué al árbol, aquel que de pequeña trepé hasta lo alto.

_No entiendo nada - me dije a mi misma con impotencia - ¿Por qué tengo 16 años...? - toqué mi uniforme que llevaba puesto - ¿Dónde están Himeko y mi hija...? - la voz se me entre cortó - que debo hacer... - susurré

No lo pensé dos veces, fui por mi amigo, mi caballo que siempre me acompaña cuando lo necesito, me subí en él y salí de la mansión camino a los dormitorios, tenía la esperanza de ver a Himeko ahí, aunque no entendía por qué el tiempo había retrocedido, no me hacía la idea de que Aiko, mi hija, no existiera.

Todo era confuso para mí, en un pequeño lapso de tiempo pasé de tener 20 años a 16 años otra vez.

Llegué a los dormitorios, dejé a mi caballo esperando afuera, entre y subí escalones pero de pronto vi a mi querido sol, a mi princesa real en contra de la dirección en que iba, yo me detuve, no di ningún paso más, ella se acercaba, no pude evitar sonreír al verla, cuando de pronto escucho unos pasos atrás de mí, no le puse mucho atención a eso, yo solo miraba y esperaba a Himeko para poder hablarle, en pocos segundos ya estaba casi en frente mío, estaba a punto de hablarle cuando de pronto escuché.

_Te vez realmente hermosa Kurusugawa-san... - escuché a Souma, Himeko paso de lado mío y lo único que escuché de sus labios fue...

_Gracias Ogami-kun - sonrojada - buenas noches Miya-sama... - me saludó con respeto, como si no nos conociéramos

_Buenas noches Himemiya - dijo Souma

_Buenas noches... - dije, me sentía en estado de shock

_¿Nos vamos? - dice Souma

_Claro Ogami-kun... - mi Himeko, mi amada Himeko se aferró al brazo de él, de Souma...

"Por qué... Himeko..." - de mis ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas, lágrimas de tristeza, los seguí con cuidado, sin que ellos me vieran y observé a Himeko hablando con Ogami ya afuera del edificio, sonreían y sentí que el corazón me dolía, porque mis ojos captaban la imagen de los 2 besándose.

_Himeko... - susurré, me dolía el corazón, mis ojos lloraban y mi mano apretaba parte de mi uniforme, como si quisiera hacerla garras, de pronto Himeko se subió a la motocicleta junto a Souma y se fueron - Himeko... Himekoooooooo! - grité, mi llanto era incontrolable, pero en seguida bajé mi volumen, no quería que alguien me escuchara y me viera en este estado, pero aun así mis lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas

"Himeko es... novia de Souma.." - pensé, tenía que hablar con alguien para que me lo confirmara, regrese al pasillo y me dirigía a la habitación de Himeko, para hablar con Mokoto-san, su mejor amiga.

_Himeko... - susurré... - Aiko... - se me salió de nuevo una lagrima - no puedo llorar, tengo que resolver esto... - me limpié esa lágrima y respiré profundo, estaba por tocar la puerta del dormitorio donde estaba Makoto-san, hasta que escuché...

(Teléfono)

_¿Bueno? ... bien gracias - hablaba Makoto, era su voz, yo solo estaba del otro lado de la puerta, iba a tocar, pero decidí esperar -…si, no está, acaba de salir hace unos minutos con su novio - escuché - Himeko regresará en un par de horas más

"Con su novio..." - pensé lo que había dicho Makoto, con eso era más que suficiente para confirmarlo...

Corrí y corrí, me alejé de esa puerta, ya no quería escuchar más, uno siempre dice que es mejor poder regresar el tiempo, pero yo quiero regresar al futuro, este pasado está cambiado, ¿qué fue lo que causó su cambio? no lo sé, pero ahora soy solo una chica de 16 años, otra vez.

Salí del edificio, me subí al caballo y junto con el me dirigí a mi mansión, llegué y me encerré en mi habitación, me quité las ropas del uniforme y me puse ropa de noche. Una blusa de botones de manga larga color negra, un pantalón de color blanco pegado a la piel, unos zapatos de tacón de color plata y unos aretes de diamante azul.

_Si esto es obra de Ame no Murakumo, le demostraré que mi destino es estar con Himeko - me dije a mi misma viéndome al espejo - quiero de vuelta a mi hija y a mi esposa cueste lo que cueste - susurré con odio.

Inmediatamente salí de mi habitación

_¿Ojou-sama va a salir a estas horas? - me pregunta Otoha-san, quien ya estaba haciendo sus últimos que hacerse para finalizar el trabajo del día

_Si Otoha-san, ¿mi padre está dormido?

_Si…

_No lo despierte, vuelvo más tarde... - me fui, salí de la mansión y le dije a mi chofer que me llevara por las calles a buscar a Himeko, noté que Otoha-san se quedó preocupada.

Íbamos dando vueltas por todas partes hasta que vi la motocicleta de Souma afuera de un restaurante, le dije al chofer que me dejara ahí

_¿Está segura señorita Himemiya? - me preguntó

_Si, no se preocupe, descanse, yo volveré sola a la mansión más tarde

_¿Pero no cree que es demasiado peligroso para una señorita como usted?

_Descuide, vaya con calma... - le dije, se fue mi chofer no del todo convencido.

"Ahora que voy a hacer..." - pensé detenidamente, voltee y vi a Himeko y a Souma por la ventana, platicaban, reían, pero lo que más me inquietaba era que... estaban tomados de las manos

_Himeko... no... - susurré - no puedo hacer un alboroto, los esperaré hasta que salgan...

30 min después...

HIMEKO:

_Kurusugawa-san!

_Ogami-kun, puedes decirme Himeko.. - le sonreí

_Himeko! No tardo, ahora vengo - se paró de su silla y fue al baño de hombres

"Miya-sama... ¿qué está haciendo ahí?..." - pensé, me sorprendí verla afuera, la podía ver desde mi lugar por la ventana, estaba recargada en un poste como si estuviese esperando a alguien.

_Que raro... - me dije a mi misma, voltee para ver si Ogami-kun ya venía pero no, al momento de voltear otra vez ella ya no estaba.

"Quizás es mi imaginación..."

_Volví Himeko

_Ogami-kun fue un gusto estar aquí contigo

_Gracias Himeko.. - se sonroja - ¿Estas lista, nos vamos?

_Claro - me paré de la silla y Ogami-kun le pago la cuenta al mesero, salimos de ahí y Ogami encendió la moto, yo aún no me subía en ella, voltee atrás y ahí estaba Miya-sama recargada en ese poste que estaba a 5 metros de mi

_Himeko... - logré escuchar mi nombre levemente de sus labios, entendí bien porqué le pude leer sus labios

_Miya-sama...

_Ah Himemiya-san ! Que te trae por acá - le dice desde la moto Ogami-kun, se había dado cuenta de su presencia al momento de nombrarla...

_Nada, decidí tomar aire fresco solamente, Souma... - dijo, su mirada era fría y seria, como siempre ha mirado a Ogami-kun

_Ya veo.. - respondió - Himeko súbete.. - me invita a subir a su moto

_Himeko - me nombró otra vez - quiero hablar contigo a solas...

_Miya-sama...

_Souma! No te preocupes por ella, yo la llevaré a los dormitorios después de que hable con ella _Pero Himeko...

_Ogami-kun no te preocupes, quizás Miya-sama tiene que decirme, algo importante _Pero Himeko...

_Souma! Himeko está en buenas manos, créeme

_Himemiya... está bien, Himeko te veo mañana... - se pone el casco y arranca en su moto

Me toma de la mano y me lleva a un parque, nos sentamos en una de las bancas, todo estaba muy tranquilo debido a que era muy de noche, aunque me sentía un poco incomoda, porque no estaba acostumbrada a estar con Miya-sama...

_Himeko, mírame a los ojos - me dice

_Miya-sama... yo, ¿de qué quiere hablar conmigo?

_¿Himeko en serio no me conoces?

_Am... Eres Miya-sama...

_No, no me digas así... tu siempre me has dicho Chikane-chan…

_¿Qué?

_Tu eres mi esposa, tu y yo tenemos una hija, Himeko...

_¿Miya-sama de que estas hablando? - me sorprendí

_Himeko seguro todo es obra de Ame no Murakumo

_Que es eso...

_Himeko... - se acercó a mí y me robó un beso, me mantuve quieta, Miya-sama se estaba comportando raro...

_Miya-sama! - la alejé de mi - déjeme en paz, dices cosas que no entiendo

_Himeko pero yo te amo y tú me amas - me decía, tenía una cara de preocupación

_No, yo amo a Ogami-kun...- me levante de la banca y la dejé ahí, me tenía que ir al dormitorio

_Himeko nooo! - voltee y sus ojos estaban llorosos

CHIKANE:

_Odio este pasado, está alterado, quiero devuelta a mi princesa y a mi hija, yo quiero regresar al futuro, no soporto más, Ame no Murakumoooooooo! - grité, mi marca de la sacerdotisa Lunar comenzó a brillar sorprendentemente - Himekooooooooooo!

...

Chikane-chan... Chikane-chaan... despierta Chikane-chan... (se escucha a lo lejos)

HIMEKO:

_Chikane-chan despierta, Chikane-chan... - estaba dormida, trataba de despertarla moviéndola

_Himeko... - abrió los ojos poco a poco, lo cuales estaban cristalinos de lágrimas

_¿Estás bien Chikane-chan?... estabas llorando dormida y decías "no" - le dije acercándome a ella, ya eran las 5:15 am.

_Himekooo! - me abraza repentinamente - ¿Cuántos años tengo?

_20 Chikane-chan... ¿Qué sucede?

_¿Dónde está Aiko?

_Está dormida en su habitación...

_Himeko, Aiko no existía, tu no me amabas, amabas a Souma - dijo con odio

_¿Qué? estas mal... yo te amo a ti...

_Es lo que soñé... fue horrible

_Chikane-chan... - la abrasé fuerte

_Odio a Souma ...! - dijo enfadada

_Chikane-chan solo fue una pesadilla...

_No me importa, como quiera odio a Souma ! - lo dice con orgullo

_Ahaha Chikane-chan, estas celosa...

_Himeko pobre de ti si un día me engañas con Souma !

_Chikane-chan! ya basta ! Esa pesadilla sí que te exaltó - le digo - pero mira yo te amo Chikane-chan - la besé apasionadamente, así como a ella le gusta - y tu deber es amarme - le susurro mientras la sigo besando

_Nuestro destino es estar juntas siempre - me susurró despegando levemente sus labios que me volvían loca, la seguí besando sin importar qué - yo te amo Himeko, princesa... - susurró, me pongo encima de ella

_Yo también Chikane-chan...- le dije - tus labios me encantan, podría besarlos todo el día _Himeko... por mi bésame siempre... - aun besándonos desenfrenadamente, los besos ya no eran suficiente, mi querida Chikane-chan metió su lengua en mi boca, es tan fogosa lo cual me encanta _Chikane-chan...

_Hagámoslo ahora... - me dice excitada

_Espera... - paro los besos - Chikane-chan no es cuando tú quieras

_¿Eh? - se sorprende

_Si, esta vez no lo haremos, lo siento, pero será mejor que descanses en unas horas tienes que ir a la empresa

_Pero Himeko...

_Nada Chikane-chan, son las 5 de la mañana y no es tiempo para eso

_Pero Himeko solo un ratito... - pone una cara tierna, sabe que me vuelve loca así

_Nada Chikane-chan, quizás al final del día te recompense como a ti te gusta - le digo tomando su rostro con mis manos - Así que pórtate bien... - le digo pícaramente, le di un pequeño beso en sus lindos labios y me acomodé de lado para volver a dormir.

_...Y Souma? - preguntó con el afán de recordarme el pasado

_Que Ogami-kun se valla al caño!

_Ahaha esa es mi chica...- dice victoriosa - Himeko tu eres mía y de nadie más - me dice mientras me abraza por la espalda, tratando de recuperar el sueño otra vez.

_Descansa Chikane-chan...

_Tu también Himeko... - me envuelve entre sus brazos.  
CHIKANE:

"Chikane... sacerdotisa Lunar... valora lo que tienes ahora, no puedes desear una vida mejor que la que tienes ahora, hice que vivieras ese pasado que no existió para que te dieras cuenta de lo afortunada que eres junto a Himeko, la sacerdotisa solar; te has ganado esto por ti sola, esta es tu recompensa por todas tus batallas en tus vidas anteriores, felicidades"

"Ame no Murakumo... sabía que era obra tuya… Nuestro tiempo de vida junto a nuestros seres queridos es precioso y no tiene caso perderlo en zonzeras... muchas gracias"- le contesté mentalmente…

 **Fin**

Nota final: Otra gran historia que finaliza…y quizás sea ese uno de los mejores elementos de las grandes historias: que tengan un final definitivo… ¿no les parece…?


End file.
